Love Letters AU
by Nickim010
Summary: Alternative ending to the episode Love Letters. (Not sure of the genre)


**A/N Hello everybody. This is a short fanfiction I wrote because of Steven Bomb and because I hurt my leg and is stuck in my bed and can't do anything else. I hope you'll like it. A/N**

Garnet saw Jamie sitting on a log as he watched the ocean. She had to talk to him, he needed to realize that she would never be interested in him and at the same time she had to give him some solid advice. She had told Steven and Connie to not follow, she had to do this alone.

"Jamie", she said and sat down beside him.

"Garnet!", he shouted surprised.

"I didn't mean to upset you", she said but before she could finish, he started to talk.

"Then will you go out with me?", he asked. She shook her head.

"No". He had to understand that she wasn't interested, even if he got sad.

"But I've loved you since the moment I saw you!". She sighed, he was a lovestruck fool.

"Love at first sight doesn't exist. Love takes time and love takes work. At the very least you have to know the other person. And you _literally_ haveno idea of who or what I am", she said, thinking about the two gems that made her.

 _That_ was love...

"But I bloom for you like... like a camellia under moonlight", he said and Garnet noticed that his voice was about to break, and his eyes... They reminded her of a sad puppy from a show that Steven used to watch when he was younger.

"No you don't", she said but before she could finish and give him advice, he interrupted her.

"Yes I do!", he shouted.

"No Jamie, you don't", she said, trying to make him understand.  
"How do you know how I feel? What do you know about love?!", he shouted. She just sighed.

"I know more about love than you can ever imagine, but it's none of your business", she said. She didn't need to tell him what she knew, why would she?

"You're just lying! You know nothing about love! You only know how to break peoples heart's and crush their dreams!", he shouted.

"Jamie, I thought that you would accept a no even if I didn't tell you why, but it seems that I was wrong. I thought that I didn't need to tell you that I'm a relationship", she said, a little angry but still with a calm voice.

"Wait? So you are in a relationship?".  
"No", she said and he looked at her in surprise. "I _am_ a relationship".

"What exactly do you mean by that?".

"Exactly what I said. I am a relationship", she said.

"Who is he? Do I know him?".

"First off, I am not interested in humans and no, you will never meet them", she said, talking about Ruby and Sapphire.

"Wait a little... What did you mean by them and what did you say about humans?". Garnet sighed, she had enough of this lovestruck fool. She had to make him understand. She removed her glasses, revealing her eyes, Jamie stared at her for a few seconds.

"Garnet... You have three eyes...", he said.

"I know", she said, pointing out the oblivious.

"I mean... how? Why? And how is this connected to the things you said about humans?".

"I am not a human, and even if I were, I'm to old for you", she said.

"I'm sure we can make it through either way", he said.

"I'm almost 15000 years old Jamie. I'm immortal. Even if I was interested in you, you would just die". She said.

"I don't care about that, I still love you, even though you're immortal and have three eyes. It only makes you more special", he said.

"Jamie, that's enough", she said. She had gotten tired of all this, all she wanted to do was to go home, drink a cup of coffee and get this out of her mind.

"What's enough?"

"This Jamie. I've said it a lot of times. I am a relationship and I will never be interested in you", she said.

"Then show me! Show me who you're in a relationship with and I'll leave you alone!", he shouted.

She sighed. He asked for it, and by it she meant an angry Ruby that will kill him for separating her from Sapphire.

"I really don't want to do this but you leave me no choice. I take no responsibility if something bad happens to you however", she said.

"What!?", he shouted and the next second, Garnet glowed and a few seconds later, a red and a blue gem sat on the log, the red one quickly jumped up and faced confused Jamie. He could see the anger in her eyes.

"YOU!", she screamed. "I'm going to kill you for making me and Sapphire separate, it was meant for Steven's birthday and that only!".

"Ruby calm down, remember the oath about not hurting humans!", the blue gem and was over Ruby in a second.  
"I don't care Sapphire! He's going to pay for it! I can't stand being separated, not after...", she said, remembering what happened last time. Sapphire quickly kissed Ruby to calm her down.

"This is NOT like the last time. He's not trying to kill us. I'm not leaving your side!", she said.  
"But he still tries to interfere with our relationship. You're mine and mine only!", Ruby shouted.

"And you're mine Ruby. Nothing will change that. Now promise me that you won't kill the human", Sapphire said.

"What... the... heck...?". Sapphire turned around and saw Jamie.

"Two kids... What did you do to Garnet?".

"Who do you call kid? We're much older than you!", Ruby shouted.

"Jamie, we are Garnet", Sapphire quickly said before Ruby could say anything else.

"What the heck do you mean by that?". He was confused, Sapphire saw that.

"We two are Garnet", she said again.

"How?".

"Like you know, we gems are not humans. If we want to, we can fuse into a single being. Most gems do it under emergencies and during war but we did it because of love, we wanted to be closer", she said.  
"Is that why you didn't want to go out on a date?". Both Ruby and Sapphire nodded.

"Sapphire and I are a relationship, we hate to be apart, that's why we're Garnet. You're lucky that I didn't kill you", Ruby said and Jamie looked nervous.

"Okay I understand, I think... So what am I going to do now?".

"Start at local theater", Sapphire said.  
"And don't ever fall in love with a gem ever again", Ruby added before they walked away

"So what are we gong to do now? Fuse back or surprise Steven?", Ruby asked.

"I honestly...", Sapphire began to say before she was interrupted by a chocked Pearl that walked by.

"Ruby, Sapphire?! What happened?! Are we in danger?!


End file.
